combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sudden Attack Migration Event
The Sudden Attack Migration Event was an Event in which players from the game Sudden Attack would be offered rewards in Combat Arms, as the game Sudden Attack was shutting down. Heads up, soldiers: reinforcements are on the way. Starting in December, players from Sudden Attack will join the Combat Arms ranks. Want EXP? You got it. We’re hosting an EXP/GP bonus weekend to welcome our new brothers and sisters in arms. Bonus Exp GP Event To celebrate the influx of new soldiers to Combat Arms, we’re hosting a killer EXP/GP weekend event from Friday, 1/31/14 through Sunday, 2/2/14. All players, regardless of rank, will receive 300% more EXP and GP every day... all day! Mark your calendar, and join us for a weekend of explosive action! Curious how the transfers will work? Keep reading for details. Account Transfer Elgibility To qualify for the transfer to Combat Arms, Sudden Attack accounts must have been created on or before 12/5/13 and correlating Combat Arms accounts need to be created before 2/11/2014. Players must also have no ban history in either game. Only Sudden Attack accounts originating in North America or Australia are applicable, and players must have logged in to Sudden Attack at least once in the past year. Rank Transfer Sudden Attack players who move to Combat Arms will take their rank with them. Transfers are done by grade level, so check the chart below. Enlisted Personnel ranks are not applicable. Your rank will be unaffected if your rank in Combat Arms is currently higher than it is in Sudden Attack. GP Reward All transferred accounts will receive a GP reward to give them an added boost in Combat Arms. The amount of GP given will be determined by rank. Relocation Pack We're also giving all Sudden Attack accounts that make the jump to Combat Arms a Relocation Pack that includes the following: * 90 Day Terrain Backpack A state-of-the-art backpack made from heavy duty Kevlar. It comes with a whopping 3 slots, but is still lighter and tougher than other backpacks. * 30 Day Mercenary- Hanna A UAF corporal and sniper, this hardened warrior joined Warcorp to investigate her brother’s mysterious death. She holds his former commander responsible, and won’t rest until justice is served. * 30 Day Cyclops Bandana This bandana features a chilling Cyclops emblem and is only worn by the most dangerous warriors on the planet. * 1 Myst N+ This crate is packed with rare weapons and items, including a pistol and a variety of permanent items. Black Dragon Skin Weapons Players who transfer will also get exclusive Combat Arms weapons featuring the Sudden Attack Black Dragon skin for making the transfer. They will receive an AK-47, M416, TRG-21, Kukri and Desert Eagle. All rewards will be distributed on a rolling basis until 2/12/2014. List of Black Dragon skin weapons: * Black Dragon AK-47 * Black Dragon M416 * Black Dragon TRG-21 * Black Dragon Kukri * Black Dragon Desert Eagle Category:2013 Category:Events